magic_forgefandomcom-20200216-history
Royal Arena
='Royal Arena'= : Welcome to the Blacksmith Kingdom Royal Arena! : In this section of the game, you are going : to pit the cards you've found from the Recruit Braver : function against the rest of the community : Participation in the Royal Arena will award fabulous prizes : so get your cards ready as you compete for fame, glory and treasure! : Objectives : Each Royal Arena competition takes place over 3 days. You are given 20 challenge : attempts per day. When you Challenge an opponent, each of your Braves ATK is compared : to the DEF of the opponent's respective Brave; if your Brave's ATK is higher, he defeats the : opponent's Brave. The defender wins all ties. If your Braves defeat 3 or more of the : opponent's Braves, you win the Challenge. : As you win challenges you'll gain points. Having a winning streak will award extra points. : Making Challenge attempts within the first 12 hours of the competition awards an extra : 3 points per win. The goal of course is to accumulate as many points as possible within : the 3 day time limit. Losses don't subtract any points, but you won't gain any points either; : instead, your opponent receives the points from that Challenge. Players with more wins will : most likely have a better score, and therefore a better rank. : Whenever another player challenges your team and wins, you are allowed to : gain 'revenge' on them, giving you a chance to gain extra points (at half the value of a : regular challenge). Revenge doesn't count towards your 20 challenge attempts. On the : other hand, if that player challenges you and loses, you gain the full points from their : challenge; having a good Defense Team is just as important as having a good Hit team. : 2 of your 3 teams are used in the Royal Arena, which are set up in the Braver's : lounge. The HIT team is your offensive team used against other players in : challenges and revenges. The defensive team is the team that is used when : other players challenge you or attempt revenge against you. As such, you'll want : to make sure to place cards with a high ATK value in your hit team and cards with : a high DEF value in your defensive team. : You should always attempt revenges against players that beat you. There is always a : chance that your HIT team is better than the defensive team of the player : that beat you. Even if you can't beat them in revenge, you will still get some : skill experience points for your card skills. Making your skills more powerful will : certainly help to give you an edge in the competition. : Never dismiss any cards you don't want. Always use them as training fodder for the : cards being used in your teams. Higher level cards will help you do better in the : competition. 'Improving Your Braves' :Competing in the arena is very dependant on your cards' stats. There are 3 ways to improve your ATK, DEF, and MAG values: Training, Equipment, and Skills. 'Training' ::Training a Brave is essentially sacrificing other cards to improve the Level of your Brave. When you select your brave and begin Training, you must choose one or more co-trainers from your Lobby. These co-trainer cards will be lost in the process of training your Brave. Pay special note to the Type (card color), as you will recieve a bonus of 50% more experience from that co-trainer if your Trainee and co-trainer are of a matching type. ::When your Brave gains a level, the value of its ATK, DEF, and MAG increase in accordance with its respective Growth Rates. You may view the Growth Rates in the Lobby by selecting the Brave and hovering your cursor over its stat values. Cards with high Growth Rates will have higher stats at later Levels and Grades, so choosing the correct Braves to train is very important. Cards with more Stars usually have higher Growth Rates than cards with less Stars. ::The highest level a Brave can achieve is 50. Upon reaching level 50, you may choose to Breakthrough your Brave, which resets the Brave's level to 1, but retains its current stats. to do this, you must sacrifice a copy of that same Brave. Each time you Breakthrough a Brave, it increases the Brave's Grade by one letter; this means that you may Breakthrough a Brave up to 4 times, leading the Brave to become Grade S. Be sure to keep duplicate copies of the Braves you are Training, as they are essential to improving the power of your braves. If you cannot find a duplicate copy of your Brave for its Breathrough, you may instead purchase a Breakthrough Scroll. 'Equipment' ::A good way to gain a competitive edge with your Braves is to give them appropriate equipment. Not only will choosing the correct equipment allow certain Skills to function when the Brave is at the required Grade, it will also increase their ATK, DEF, and MAG stats. ::Each weapon has 4 relevant stats: Power, ATK Percent, DEF Percent, and MAG Percent. The weapon's Power is added to your Brave's ATK and DEF stats. After the Power has been added to the Brave's stats, the weapon then increases each stat by its respective Percentage. For example, if your Brave has 150 ATK, and you equip a sword with 50 Power and 5 ATK Percent, your Brave would gain 60 ATK from its sword. ::Different types of weapons tend to give different Percentages. Axes give both ATK and DEF Percentages, but not Magic. Swords will give only ATK Percentage, but it will tend to be a higher Percentage than an equivalent Axe would give. Hammers are similar to Swords but only have DEF Percent, as are Staves (which only have MAG Percent). 'Skills' ::The final way to improve your Brave's stats is through their Skills. A brave may have in between 1 and 3 skills. Each skill requires a minimum Grade to unlock; typically the first skill will unlock at Grade C, and the second and third skills (if present) will unlock at Grades A and S, respectively. ::Once a skill is unlocked, it will begin to improve as your Brave earns SExp from the challenges it participates in. The higher the skill's level, the greater the chance of it activating and the greater the value of it's effect. When a skill activates, it might modify the stats of that Brave, your whole team, or the opponent's team. Keep in mind that some skills also require the Brave to have a particular type of weapon equipped or it will not activate, such as Wind Crack which requires a Sword. ::Once you have a Skill unlocked, you may then use that brave as a Skill Trainer. To do this, select a Brave you wish to learn a particular skill, and then select Skill Learning. Next, choose the Brave you wish to be the Skill Provider, and check the Granter's skill you want the Grantee to learn, the Grantee's skill you wish to unlearn, and click Start Learning. This can be very useful if you have a good Brave on your Hit Team who has an ability that increases DEF, or visa versa; merely replace the DEF skill with an ATK skill, and improve your teams odds of winning. This also applies to skills that require a poor weapon for the team the brave is on, such as a skill that requires Swords on your Defense Team; replace that skill with one that requires Hammers, and improve that Brave's stats when defending your shop. 'Reformed Rewards' : The competition rewards has been revamped and increased slightly. : The top 10 players in each group receive specific rewards. Everyone else's rewards is calculated on a percentile system now. ----